Growing Up Too Fast or Too Slow
by NoOrDa
Summary: When you’re seventeen what do you think about? Do you think about taking care of babies? Do you think about being married? Harry and Hermione have to deal with this. How will they handle it? Read to find out. This is a Harry Hermione fic...
1. Charpter One

Title: Growing Up Too Fast or Too Slow

- - - - - - - - -

By: NoOrDa.

- - - - - - - - -

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Harry Potter.

- - - - - - - - -

Summary: When you're seventeen what do you think about? Do you think about taking care of babies? Do you think about being married? Harry and Hermione have to deal with this. How will they handle it? Read to find out.

- - - - - - - - -

My Note: Read and review please. I started this fan-fic on 8-10-04. I really hope you like this story.

- - - - - - - - -

Chapter 1: Summer fun, Babies, Weddings, and Marriage…

It was the summer before the trio's seventh year. Hermione and Harry were spending the summer together alone. They wanted their new relationship to grow. With Hermione's parents' partition, they got to stay, so they can spend a lot of time together.

One night, Hermione had a nightmare of Voldemort. Harry decided he would stay with her. They slept in their clothes; so they where both comfortable. The next morning, Amara Granger tried to get Harry up before her husband came in and saw them in bed to wake up Harry. It didn't work.

Harry said, "Hermione I think I'm about to die".  
Hermione leaned over to Harry and kissed him then said, "How?" Before she could finish, she realized her father was in the room. She jumped up and said, "Daddy, look we have all of our clothes on. He was just helping me sleep peacefully. Come on. How can you be mad if he was helping me. Daddy he's my boyfriend. We didn't do anything. Even if we would have, I would have had to start it cause he won't touch me unless I ask him to. Daddy he's really good to me. So don't worry".

Connor Granger walked up to Harry's side, picked him up ,and punched Harry so hard he fell to the ground. Hermione ran over to Harry to help him up and to see his face.

Amara said, "Connor Granger, go downstairs and wait for us to come down". Connor walked out.

Hermione said, "Harry ,baby are you ok?" Amara went downstairs after her husband and Hermione said, "Why don't you get to your room and take a shower. I'll take a shower here. Meet me back here".

Harry agreed and went to his room to take a shower. Harry and Hermione took showers and got dressed. Then, they headed downstairs to meet up with the Weasley's and Granger's.

Connor gave Harry such a bad look that if looks could kill Harry would have been dead for one hundred million years.

Hermione looked at her father and said rather loudly, "Dad, I am seventeen years old; not seven. I can take care of myself. So, please stop hitting Harry! If you don't; I will do what you don't want me to do".

Connor stopped looking at Harry badly. He walked towards him and said, "Truce?" Harry shook his hand. Connor had one last thing to say, "You hurt her and nothing will stop me for killing you. Not even your wand or magic. Got me?"

Hermione was going to say something but was stopped by her mother. Then Harry said, "Don't worry sir. If I hurt her she'll take care of me real good. There would be anything left for you to kill let alone hunt".

Everyone laughed. Hermione hugged Harry tightly. Then, Harry sat down with his arm around her. Everyone sat around talking about different things.

About three hours had passed when two very familiar people walked into the Leaky Cauldron.

Hermione said, "Wasn't expecting to see you for another month or so".

Harry walked in with ice on his face. Professor McGonagall said, "Harry what happened?"

"Oh nothing. His face just got in the way", Hermione said jokingly.

"In the way of what?" McGonagall asked.

"My fathers fist", Hermione couldn't help but laugh a little.

McGonagall said, "Headmaster Dumbledore and I need to talk to you both right away".

Dumbledore then said, "Privately. Of course with Mr. Weasley, Miss Brown, and your parents Miss Granger".

Everyone went to Hermione's room. McGonagall and Dumbledore did not sit.

Dumbledore stated, "We have come up with a problem at Hogwarts. We found baby twins on Hogwarts grounds with a note".

No one knowing really what they were in for watched Dumbledore pull out the note. It read:

To Headmaster Dumbledore,

I cannot take care of my children any longer. If you would please take them in and find them a good home; together if possible. I did not name them. So, whoever gets them is able to name them. Please make sure they're taken care of.

Thank you for this,

- Anonymous

PS There birth date is June 22, 1997.

"What does that have to do with any of us?" Harry asked.

Dumbledore said, "The Ministry has decided for you and Hermione to take the babies in. You're the ones able to protect them. Since you're not married, one of you will be place sole guardianship. You two should talk this over with everyone that is in this room right now".

"Are they boys or girls?" Hermione asked.

"One boy and one girl", Dumbledore answered.

"You'll have to say they are biologically yours to protect them. That would mean that Hermione was pregnant since November. Which means, we have to say there was a spell on you when you were in public; so no one would know. This is a difficult choice. That's where family and friends come in. Someone would have to know the truth besides Dumbledore and myself", McGonagall said.

Harry and Hermione started to talk about it with the Grangers and Lavender when Ron said, "BLOODY HELL! You two are parents".

Hermione and Lavender took on side of Ron and smacked him in the back of the head at the same time. Ron rubbed his hear.

Hermione said, "I want to do it. Harry lets do it".

Harry shook his head no and said, "'Mione we've talked about his".

"Not this".

"Well, I won't have kids till I'm married. We both promised that".

"Well, ok then. We'll get married. We have to protect these babies. Professor Dumbledore protected you".

"Not the same thing".

"Is so Harry!"

"NO 'MIONE! That's final".

"What? I'm not good enough to be, Mrs. Hermione Potter, wife of Harry Potter, mother to Lily Nolie Potter and Codie James Potter? Well?"

"To much time on your hands 'Mione. NO! Were seventeen years old. Don't have jobs or a permanent place to live".

Hermione gave up fighting with Harry. Dumbledore said, "First off you have a job next year as the new Broomflying and Quidditch professor, comes with housing you can have this year. Yes you're seventeen; but you two act more mature then me most of the time… Well, Hermione does. But, you have your moments. This is a lot of responsibility; but so was fighting You Know Who. So, try it out Harry".

Harry couldn't argue his way out of that. So, he turned to Hermione and got down on one knee and asked, "Will you marry me?"

Hermione answered, "Of course I will. I love you so much Harry".

Harry and Hermione had a _SMALL_ wedding. Only about every Hogwarts student, Hermione's family, the Weasley's and just about everyone Harry and Hermione had ever met. They where married on July 10, 1998.

Harry and Hermione signed the birth certificates on July 22, 1998 in the safety of Dumbledore's office. They had twin one month old babies to take care of, a new home, and a new marriage to juggle along with their last year of Hogwarts. Everyone knew they could do it.

- - - - - - - - -

My Note: I hope you like the cliffhanger… working on Chapter Two right now… please Review… please… ok thanks for reading… well that's all for chapter one… NoOrDa is out…


	2. UPDATE!

AN: Hello, NoOrDa here, I just wanted to tell everyone I'm working on this story right now. I'm re-writing the first chapter so it flows better. I promise the first chapter to be reposted in no more then a week, then I'll start the second chapter... I hope you will enjoy!! Byes.


End file.
